In recent years, various performance of the illuminating LED lamp has been improved considerably due to the continuous development of the LED technology. The LED lamp has become the trend in the future of the light source since it has a number of advantages such as long lifetime, high luminous efficiency, no UV radiation and lower energy consumption.
However, unlike the incandescent lamp and the like which could implement 360 degree omnidirectional illumination, the LED light source has directivity, so its illuminating effect, to a certain extent, is impacted when it replaces traditional light source such as the incandescent lamp or the like as a light source, especially when the LED is manufactured to be a daylight lamp having a traditional tube-shape, for example the “LED daylight lamp” disclosed in the Chinese patent publication number CN102022651A. This LED daylight lamp comprises a lampshade, LED light source components, an LED driving component, two end caps and a heat dissipating housing. The lampshade is connected to the heat dissipating housing, and the two end caps cover the lampshade and the heat dissipating housing which have been connected at their two ends respectively. The cross sections of the lampshade and the heat dissipating housing are both arc-shaped, and the lampshade and the heat dissipating housing form a chamber in which the LED light source components and the LED driving component are located. In this LED daylight lamp, the LEDs have to be arranged within a plane so as to meet the requirements for their heat dissipation. Thus, its light emitting area could merely cover 180 degree rather than 360 degree (i.e., it emits light from a plane instead of emitting light omnidirectionally), although it has a long straight tube-shape like the daylight lamp. Therefore, the LED daylight lamp in the prior art could not implement 360 degree omnidirectional illumination while meeting the requirements for the heat dissipation since the heat dissipating area and the light emitting area are contradictory.